


I Can’t Decide (Whether You Should Live or Die)

by UncleTrapper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleTrapper/pseuds/UncleTrapper
Summary: Just a complete re-write of Tall Tales, with added reader insert. :) Canon dialogue and all unless deviating for the reader-insert parts.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural) & You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	I Can’t Decide (Whether You Should Live or Die)

The air outside Crawford Hall was brisk as Professor Arthur Cox stepped towards the large University. As snow covered the ground, he found himself not alone at the sight of a young woman attempting to fix her shoe on the bottom of the steps. Slowing down, his eyes worked their way up her long legs, the white dress she wore clearly not enough to keep her warm as it clung to her sides and, finding an opening, he stepped back down.

“Excuse me,”

The woman’s long, curly black hair quickly turned to reveal the face of a bright eyed woman, in her early twenties. Her face appeared to be makeup free as a wide grin formed itself along her pretty face, a smile that one would read she had been expecting him.

“Are you lost?”

Professor Cox questioned again now that he had her attention.

Her back straightened immediately,

“No,” the foot off the small ledge by the stairs.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Professor.” She placed her hands behind her back while taking a step towards him, the smile never leaving her face.

His eyes glanced down at her chest before making its way back to her face.

“Huh,”

A chuckle.

“Oh, you’re in one of my classes?”

Her face fell at his response, her arms not moving from their place behind her.

“Don’t you recognize me?”

“Well.. they’re big classes.”

He softly admitted, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Anyways, my office hours are Tuesday and Thursday mornings.”

Just as he went to return up the steps she stopped him,

“Really? I was hoping I could see you now…”

Another step back down and as Cox thought it over with a pause,

“um,” he quickly made his decision with barely any effort by greeting her with a kind smile.

“Well, since you asked so nicely, come on.”

Her face beamed at his response as she joined him up the staircase.

“ _Such_ a handsome photo,” her fingers traced the back-cover of the book in her hands, the title reading _Modern Morality - Examining Societal Views & Belief Systems_. As Arthur shrugged his coat off he let out a laugh,

“Oh, that old thing—“ he hung up his winter coat on the wall opposite of her right next to his desk, her small frame about five feet away from him as she grinned widely.

“—So, what can I do for you? How’s the Anscombe paper coming?”

Her smile fell lightly as she sheepishly looked away with an giggle. “Uh, Professor, I…”

As she spoke, he walked over to the large window behind his desk, opening one of the doors before she finished her sentence.

“I have a confession to make.” A sly grin came upon her as Arthur turned around to face her.

“Oh, what’s that?”

Without breaking eye-contact she replied:

“I’m not really one of your students.”

It was almost as if he wasn’t surprised. Like he’d _done_ this before.

“ _Really_. Then why are you here?”

They stared at each other for a long moment before the young girl broke the silence, moving towards the door, shame finally creeping up on her.

“Maybe I should just go.”

“Wait.” His voice was soft, his eyes watching her every move as she turned back around. As he started walking towards her, he let out a sigh.

“I get it…”

She turned back around, still staring him down with those big beautiful eyes as her smile failed to return.

“I understand how you’re feeling, and it’s only natural.”

The dark haired girl took a step towards him as he continued.

“You are young and wide-eyed,” he gave a soft smile as she chuckled nervously and broke eye contact,

“and I _am_ somewhat of a celebrity around here.” The ego on this man was astounding, but she couldn’t help but blush and her smile returned.

Regaining some of her composure, she took his hand and now stood face to fave with him, a hand moving to tuck her hair behind her hair.

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re a very beautiful girl, but it would be wrong of me to take advantage of you…” Arthur’s voice trailed off as he lightly played with the ringlets of her hair with his fingers.

“I just respect you too much.” he whispered.

As the wind outside whistled, they closed the distance between them and shared a soft kiss, her hand moved to the back of his neck as she deepened it.

As they kissed, her hands traveled up and down his arms as her skin slowly melted, revealing a pale blue, almost pink surface, blue shelled eyes as though she had glaucoma, and multiple scars and holes along her forehead and cheeks.

Arthur softly broke the kiss, smiling widely at her before opening his eyes, letting out of a soft gasp.

“ _Oh, my god!_ ”

“What?”

The innocence still laced in her voice, as if nothing could possibly be wrong while he backed towards his desk, fear evident on his face while knocking books and papers off it in the process.

“Don’t you like me anymore?”

Arthur’s body moved along the back of his desk now, reaching closer and closer to the open window as the strange woman followed each step.

“Don’t you _want_ me?”

The sound of a door closing and keys jiggling were the only noises as the janitor of the building locked up for the night. As he got to the bottom of the stairs, a quick thud resounded behind him. Confused, he turned around slowly.

It was the body of Professor Arthur Cox.


End file.
